


Stuck

by Toozmanykids



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Professor Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: Accidentally trapped in the oldest  building on campus with the quirky Professor Hiddleston, you two find yourselves in quite a pickle. The entire nation goes into lockdown with a military enforced shelter-in-place that takes effect at 8:00pm sharp, but neither of you knew anything about it. Taken by surprise and completely unprepared, the couple discovers that the doors were chained closed and lower windows boarded up while still inside. Now they are trapped. Oh, what could possibly happen?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Caffiend. My dear - Watching Tom together the other day as he talked about Shakespeare with so much enthusiasm was even more magical sharing it with you. Thank you.

When you got to Professor Hiddleston's office door at 7:30pm sharp, you had to knock several times before he heard you. Pleased to see you, he greeted with a beaming smile of relief and roughly pulled you straight in the room, closing the door behind you. Talking a mile a minute, looking a bit strung out with curls pointing in all different directions, he shoved several papers into your hands.

"Read this and tell me what you think." He practically pushed you down onto the sofa and sat on the floor in front of you to watch your face as you read it. Eventually he stopped studying your expressions and started writing franticly on a large yellow pad as you continued to read page after page that he handed you.

Short bursts of sirens startled you both out of your silence when a pair of police cars slowly moved through campus with megaphones blaring announcement for the start of an 8pm shelter in place.

Popping your head out the window, you watched a team of police wearing gas masks scatter across the grounds below winding chains around the handles of double doors. Banging mixed with unintelligible shouts bounced off the walls of the four buildings surrounding the courtyard. You couldn't tell what else they were doing until a pickup truck pulled right through the courtyard, driving over the small plot of tulips before parking in the Boston ivy that covered most of the dark shady garden.

"That's plywood. Why are they boarding up the windows?"

Your absent minded professor joined you, leaning dangerously far out the window.

Without even thinking, you grabbed at the back of his belt when he leaned out further to yell to the men below. Yet he stopped to look back at you, puzzled and startled.

"Oh," you gasped when you realized how inappropriately familiar that action was, especially since you didn't just grab his belt as you thought. Your fingers had wrapped around the waistband of his jeans in addition to the thick leather belt. His shirt had ridden up in addition to you pulling his pants down a bit, exposing a good amount of his waist and back. If you looked down you might have even caught a glimpse of dimples below one's hip bones.

"Oh... OH! OH MY GOD!" Finally letting go, but not as quickly as you probably should've, your apology came out in a series of nervous grovels. "You just scared me. I don't know why I thought you would fall out. You could probably reach that tree in the middle of the quad if you stretched enough."

"Doubt that." He chuckled. Looking back out to find where the men had gone. You did notice his gaze sweep up to the giant oak tree that shaded most of the quad with its thick canopy during summer heat.

"Your fingers are ice cold. You gave me goosebumps," he slipped in without turning his head to fully address you before he attempted to get someone's attention below.

"Your skin in so warm."

If he heard you, he didn't let on - just continued yelling, "HEY! Excuse me! Excuse me!" But no one looked up.

"Look, he's wearing headphones, big ones like construction guys. I bet they can't hear us. Let's go downstairs and ask." You sprinted out the door before you finished your sentence.

Tom grabbed your arm and pulled you in the opposite direction to the stairs - a much better idea, much faster. The elevator was half as old as the building, not even handicap accessible.

Your strides were half the length of his. Even running he reached the exit doors before you, but you still barely had enough time stop without slamming into the door as he had.

"Are you okay?" Trying to steady him as he stumbled back, you reached up to his head but he ignored you and returned to violently shake the door.

"Why the fuck is this locked?" he growled.

"Professor Hiddleston! You're bleeding! Slow down!" You reached for the mini Kleenex packet in your back pocket. You never left the house without some during allergy season, but before you pulled one out he grabbed your hand to drag you down the hall. You almost dropped it.

"This way. They couldn't have gotten all the doors yet." At least he remembered to bring you along even if he forgot that you were half his size and didn't have wings.

Your panting and footfalls on the marble echoed through the empty hallways. Barely keeping pace with him you cursed building maintenance who insisted that the floors gleamed from daily industrial buffing. Students and staff repeatedly slipped on these floors, almost as a right of passage to be a part of this university.

The next pair of doors was locked as well. As expected you were soon trailing behind him again, his large hand enveloping both your hand and wrist. You knew you weren't tall, but never felt particularly petite. Was Professor Hiddleston really such a giant? Usually he sat behind a desk or stood at a podium tall and slender, a bit lanky even; tonight he had sat on the floor all folded up like an origami lotus flower. How did he do that? Maybe he had extra joints to contract his legs like an accordion.

The bright and airy student lobby always had students hunched over tables, lounging in large leather wingback to read, congregated in sofa and chair sets arranged for quiet small group chatting, or curled up on the floor snoring in the shadows pretending to read. A constant drone of chatter was never very loud, but the emptiness of the room now was made more unnerving by the sheets of plywood covering all the six foot tall windows that lined the walls on three sides.

Both of you stopped dead in your tracks; the atmosphere felt so foreign that your adrenaline spiked to fight or flight. When...? And how....? And who.... Who had boarded up the building so quickly? Why? 

"This isn't good." Your voice clearly shaking, neither of you could pretend this was no big deal by this point. 

With a yank on your arm, you both continued to look for an exit door that hadn't been locked from the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head yesterday after watching the Instagram Live Commentary by Josie Rourke and Tom Hiddleston about Coriolanus. I played around with a drabble, next thing I knew I had something started that might be fun? Dreamy Professor Hiddleston always sparks my imagination.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'ed and I'm totally winging this!!!  
> Feedback and ideas are always welcome and coveted.  
> Let me know what you think, please!!??  
> Also, if you find any typos, let me know. I need to walk away from this before I screw something up. Lol Although I'm sure I need to add or adjust tags. Please give me heads up regarding any suggestions. :-) thx


End file.
